Robots are known for manipulating contents in e.g. containers see U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,774. Such robots reside in the concept of pre-informing the controller of the robot with a set of instructions to be carried out in order to manipulate the content of containers and the prior knowledge of the location of the containers in the robots. The prior knowledge of the locations of the containers in the robots are defined by trays having a plurality of receptacle for receiving a container, thus a container needs to fit into a receptacle with a fixed location in the tray.
While the robot disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,744 is well suited for repeated and automated operations, the robot residence in an automation of repeated operations makes it less versatile to handling e.g. one-of-kind operations.
Hence, an improved robot and use of such a robot would be advantageous.